Various types of containers/trays have been formed from corrugated paperboard in the past for use in packaging and shipping different kinds of merchandise. Such containers/trays are generally cut from a flat corrugated sheet and are then folded along score lines to form a tray/container for containing various goods. Recently, major global package delivery companies such as UPS and FedEx have decided to impose dimensional weight pricing for everything shipped by ground or air carriers. Dimensional weight reflects package density, which is the amount of space a package occupies in relation to its actual weight. Since the dimensional weight is calculated based on the length, height, and width of the package, then the dimensional weight becomes the billable weight when the dimensional weight of a package exceeds its actual weight. Many businesses use a few standard container sizes for all shipments without realizing the impact of dimensional weight on their shipping costs. Therefore, many businesses need to evaluate their packaging to ensure that they are using the appropriate size containers for their products.
Accordingly, there is need for an adjustable container which is capable of expanding and contracting based on the size of products contain therein and to provide various businesses with the flexibility of using the adjustable container for their shipments.